Dim Light
by rokujochikage
Summary: Ok so this time I decided to do more smut and focus on Chikage. The idea was to write my muse in a situation I'm not used to— Where he is weakened and give in, getting against his own morals. Everybody has a weak side after all, right? Taken from my rp. Light nsfw.


The dim light made it impossible to guess who was above him.

Half of his face was covered by the shadows, only the image of his smirk with somehow a maroon hue over his eyes, even if they concealed themselves, was apparent.

Chikage supposed it was a man- From the height and scent, the strange presence he gave from simply _standing_ behind him. It was unsettling and a bit terrifying- If considered the fact he couldn't move his arms even if they weren't tied to the chair at all. Actually, he was simply sitting on the old wood material, but still couldn't move, it didn't matter how many times he tried. Its back only reached half of his, yet sitting up in a straight position wasn't bothering him as much as it should.

He could still move his head.

And it was looking up that the gang leader was able to see the other better, the fine features combining with the pale skin and black hair, the sharp eyes and thin lips- Where has he seen this man before to be able to be like this with him right now?

The brunette's eyes widened when the man's hands grabbed his shoulders and the smile seemed to approach him at each second, until it was placed on his lips. He couldn't move away. He couldn't deny it. He didn't want to kiss a man - one that he didn't even know - or be obliged to, until...

Until he didn't want to fight anymore.

Eyelids slowly closed as now his own lips parted, letting the strange press himself further onto him, biting roughly and breaking skin. It should be a strange fact that it didn't hurt - or he thought so -, but the young man barely cared about that, focusing instead on how those hands moved from shirt to a more direct contact.

The right holding his neck on place, the left placed at his heart.

If he knew himself more, that was the perfect moment to hold them and throw the other far away, to beat him up for even daring to touch him like that. But that dizziness, softness, the way that hand was starting to move to the right direction little by little...

_ Don't give in._

A groan unconsciously escaped his throat when the back of the stranger's hand rubbed against his groin, and finally Chikage was able to hold the his face closer, still on the same position.

_ Your hands are free now. You are free._

Dark strands filled the between of his fingers, messing the other's hair up, pulling him even more to his side in a long kiss. A tongue slipped in- His back was squeezed even more against the chair, and his neck between those fingers-

He could feel his skin going numb and it was difficult to breathe, but not _impossible_. In fact, it felt nice - and not just because he heard a zipper being opened and felt himself being freed - but because the different sensation also gave a different reaction, heating him up and tingling all within his veins.

_ You should talk._

Right when the fear of losing his head from how hard that hand enveloped his neck, it moved to auburn hair and pulled it - and once again his eyes met the ceiling. Nothing happened after that, and the stop of motion stirred with his bearing.

"Don't stop."

The stranger never spoke. What was the name and tune behind that handsome, skinny young man? What were his intentions and goals on doing this out of nothing? It certainly wasn't for Chikage's benefit, since he didn't obey to that order, continuing paralyzed on his side.

"... Don't stop.

Please."

Never asking for favors before, the Toramaru leader startled himself on how odd was to listen his own voice saying such thing, with such need and eagerness. He didn't mind on how much it would cost him later, everything the man needed was to be touched more and release-.

The nameless finally complied, holding the base of his cock before pumping it with exactly the right speed and strength. Their lips connected once more when a finger slid on its head, earning more shameful moans and shivers from the young adult.

Normally he wouldn't get this hard so fast. He wouldn't give in so easily. He would never plead or submit himself to pleasant times with a strange male, much less let himself melt this way without even caring. But there was something on the air and the man near him that moved with his mind and morals, with any will of keeping intact the strong and determined image people had of him.

Because, _God_, it felt so good, the way his member ached to finish under the other's hand, the manner he clang to his shirt, the toxic movement those lips made on him... It felt better than anything to be denied-.

_ What are you doing?_

"Chikage-kun."

.

The light flashed on his eyes so fast his head hurt. Scratching his nape, Chikage sat on the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead, hands gripping on the blankets around him. A deep breathe was taken with a look around the place; just the same bedroom he saw everyday and night. Nothing changed.

Besides his pride for having such a weird dream.


End file.
